


Doublecross

by Misshyen



Series: Jake Jensen x Reader fan fiction [1]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Guns, Hostage Situations, Jake Jensen x reader, Jake Jensen x you, Lies, Love, Reader Insert, The Losers - Freeform, jake jensen x y/n, reader - Freeform, villain, y/n, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Jake Jensen's life with you wasn't what he thought when he finds out you work for the bad guy.  You try to make it up to him in your last minutes together.





	Doublecross

Jake woke up and knew immediately something wasn’t right.  He tried to move and found that his arms and legs were bound to the chair he was sitting in.  Two large men stood over him and he looked around the room groggily.  The clomping of boots behind him caused his ears to perk up.  He tried to look behind him,  but the sudden motion made him dizzy and he lowered his head, closing his eyes to settle the vertigo.  
  
“Don’t move too fast, you’ll make yourself sick.”  You say to him before you turned to look behind you.  “How much did you give him?”  You asked impatiently to one of the guards.

He was looking down at the floor becoming more coherent and saw a pair of black combat boots walk up to him connected to a pair of slim legs in black pants.  A small feminine hand reached down and tilted his chin gently and he looked up fighting back the wave of nausea hitting him.

“Y/N?”

You didn’t answer him and turned to the guard again.  “How much did you give him?”  You repeated coldly.

“Twenty CCs.”  The guard replied hesitantly, looking away from you embarrassed.

You nodded biting the inside of her cheek for a moment before taking a step toward the burly man and swiftly backhanding him across the face.

“What did I say??  How hard is it to follow commands?”

“He’s a big guy, we weren’t sure—“

“Shut up.”  You knelt in front of Jake and lifted his chin again.  He looked at you in confusion.

“Y/N, what’s going on?  What are you doing?”

“Are you alright?”  You asked quietly as you watched him become more coherent.  He started speak but you cut him off.  “Don’t try to talk.”  You got up and grabbed a bag and rummaged around for something.  You brought out a rag and held it to his bleeding forehead.

He blinked hard, his eyes focusing, “What is this?”

You were about to speak when another voice came from behind him.  You closed your eyes for a moment sadly.  You were about to speak but changed your mind.

“Jake Jensen, master hacker!  I’d say this is a surprise but obviously this was planned.”  A large hand clapped him on the back firmly and you looked down avoiding both the men’s gazes.

The man walked around to the front of Jake and reached out to you to help you stand.  You looked at Jake and then up at the man and gave him your hand, getting to your feet.

“You did well, lovey.”  The man pulled you close to him and you stood expressionless, sometimes looking at Jake and then looking away quickly when he met your gaze.

“Sheridan?”  Jake looked in shock from you to the man, “You’re supposed to be dead.  We took care of you a while ago.”

“Obviously not.  I’m still alive and kicking.”  Sheridan grinned, kissing you on the cheek.  You shifted away from him and felt a wave of disgust rile in your gut.

Jake squirmed in his seat at the awkward kiss. “Let go of her!  Y/N what’s going on??”

“Y/N is with me.  She was supposed to keep you busy while we finished our business here.”  Sheridan lowered his hand down you back and then swatted you on your rear roughly before walking closer to Jake.  You glared at him, a sneer plastered on your face.

“You’re not the only one who can hack and look into people’s private lives.  She was the easiest to get your attention.  Look at those big brown eyes, such an innocent face, the ‘save me I’m in distress’ look.”  He shook his finger at Jake mockingly and laughed.

“You’ve always been a sucker for the damsels in distress, am I right Jake?”  He said in a singsong tone.

“Shut up.”  Jake muttered looking over at you, beginning to understand.

You stared at him and your expression softened some before you away quickly.

“Oh she got you good too.  You thought you had the family you’ve always wanted.  Mommy and daddy hated you, your mess of a sister can barely handle her own kid so she dumps her on you.  You have nothing except your group of Losers and Y/N, BUT Y/N’s gone.”

“Shut the fuck up!”  Jake spat at the man before looking at you.  “Y/N, look at me.  LOOK AT ME!” 

You walked to a chair and sat down silently ignoring his plea.

Sheridan looked between Jake and you.  He smirked at you, “It _has_ been a year, would you like to say goodbye to Mr. Jensen?”

You sat and looked over Jake before looking at Sheridan again.  You got up and walked over to Jake, kneeling down.

“Y/N.  This isn’t true right?  You’re not like this, I know you.”

“No.” You said quietly.  “You don’t.”

“I do!  Why are you doing this??”  His eyes pleaded with you but you could barely bring yourself to look back at him.

“It’s my job.”  You said, your voice hitching slightly.

“I don’t believe it, this isn’t you.  I know that look, you don’t want to do this.”

“Sorry Jake.”  You said, looking up at him.  Your eyes were becoming red and he let out a breath.

“I know you.  Just look me in the eyes and tell me tha—“

“That she loved you too??”  Sheridan laughed as he took a gun out of his back pocket and held the gun at arms length, checking the bullet count.

“Would you shut up and let me talk to him??”  You growled, turning to face him.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.  “Sheridan rolled his eyes with a huff.  “Fine.  Five minutes and then we’re leaving.”

He motioned for the guards to follow him and they left the room in a thunder of heavy boot-step, leaving you facing Jake unsure of what to say to him.

“You loved me too.”  He said quietly.

“Your family will be fine.”  You assured him softly.

“What?”  He looked up at her, his red eyes wide with fear.

“I made sure your sister and niece are fine.  Nobody will ever bother them.”

“Why are you doing this?  Just help me get out of this and we can go away.”  He pleaded.

“I can’t.”  She said.

“I don’t care if there was a plan, I only want you.  Just let me out of this and we can go.  We can go anywhere, I can make us disappear and you’ll be safe.  Y/N please!”

“Sorry.”  You said looking him in the eyes.  “I can’t leave him.  I owe him.”

“You don’t owe anyone anything!  Jake shouted, lowering his voice almost in defeat, “Just tell me you love me too.  I just need to hear it.”

“I—“  Your eyes reddened and a tear slid down her cheek.  “You don’t understand.”

“Help me to!  We can help you, just get me out of here and we can get you away from him.  Clay can figure something out.”

His voice became higher and more urgent as he struggled to get free of his restraints.

“I didn’t want to do it.”  You said finally, looking at him.  “You didn’t deserve this.”

“You’re my Y/N, you don’t hurt people.  Please, just help me get out of these.  You have to listen to me.  I love you, you love me too.”

Footsteps sounded outside the room and Sheridan entered again, tapping his watch, smirking at the couple.

“Ohhhhhkay Mr. Jensen.  Time.  Is.  Up!”

You stood up and leaned over Jake, lowering yourself to his ear, “Your family’s safe, don’t forget.”  You started to back away and stopped looking down at him sadly.  Your last words to him came out before you had a chance to think about it, “And I did love you.”

You waited as Jake realized what you said.  A look of relief washed over him and you turned to walk to the door.

“Y/N, no!!  Y/N!!” He struggled to get free from the chair and heard the door close behind him.  The last thing he saw was the butt of a gun coming at him and then everything went back.

* * *

 

Sitting in the back seat of the car next to Sheridan you made sure you were as far from him as possible.  He knew you were hurt, angry, and heartbroken yet the smile on his face told you he didn’t care.

“Uh oh, did someone fall for Jakey?”

You didn’t bother to look at him as their car drove away.  “Shut up.”

“Oh come on, give me more than two word sentences.”

“Go fuck yourself.”  You growled at him.

Sheridan’s mouth formed a dry half smile and he chuckled, “Now now, is that any way to talk?”

You sat back in the seat and looked out the window watching the houses become sparser until they were on a highway.  You caught your reflection in the mirror and tried to ignore the tear that rolled down your cheek.


End file.
